


Switching Partners

by Snowflake_Dazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female kissing, Switching, Voyeurism, Watching, body issues, switching partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle
Summary: Hermione just wanted to try something new. Draco considers the idea.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: A Devious & Diverse New Year





	Switching Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ADeviousDiverseNewYear](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ADeviousDiverseNewYear) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>    
> Working On Communication
> 
> This story was written for the Kinks of Knockturn Alley 18+ Devious and Diverse New Year Fest. The prompt I chose was Working on Communication. All mistakes are my own.

“I’m just saying, you don’t hear what I’m saying anymore, Draco,” I complained as we were getting ready to meet with Daphne and Theo for drinks.

“And I’m saying I hear you just fine, I just think the idea is a bit out there. Why would you ever want more than me? We’ve been married for over a decade and have two wonderful kids,” Draco responds.

“Maybe I need this to feel better about myself. I still haven’t lost all the weight I gained with the twins and I wasn’t skinny before I had them either.”

“You’re perfect just the way you are. You eat healthily and stay active, so as a healer, I’m not concerned at all about what you call ‘a few extra pounds.’”

“But your mother is perfect and is still trying to set you up with Astoria; who is also a size nothing just like your mother,” I huff out. 

“Granger, if I wanted someone like my mother, why would I have been so drawn to you? And I don’t think Mother is trying to set me up with Astoria. She’s just being polite.”

“Your mother still sends invitations to just you with a note you would look well on Astoria’s arm. How is that not trying to set you up together? And how many times must I tell you that’s no longer my name?”

“Hermione, love, you will always be Granger to me. And notice, I never attended any of the events Mother invites me to where you are not invited as well. And while Astoria is lovely, ah ah ah, let me finish. While she’s lovely, she’s not the woman for me. You are and I love you and everything you hate about yourself.”

“I just wish your mother would accept me into the family. I’ve been a Malfoy for eleven years and she still looks down on me like I’m going to infest Malfoy Manor with cooties or something.”

“I’ll talk with her this Sunday when we go for brunch. And maybe we should get a few of those Cootie games and leave them about, just to see what she would do with them?” Draco offered with a smirk. “Now back to your request. You want to do a couple’s swap. But also have me and the other woman watch? How does this sound exciting?” I’m just trying to understand a bit more, not sound like I’m judging you; which it does sound like.”

“I’m thirty-four years old. I’ve been with two men my whole life. I just wonder if I missed out on exploring more before we started dating due to my body issues,” I confess.

“Are you dissatisfied with our sex life?”

“Not at all! But think about it, we find the perfect couple who will indulge us for one night. We watch each other with someone else and see what we don’t normally see. The arching, the small hand movements, everything. This could make our lovemaking even more explosive.”

“You’ve considered this a time or two, haven’t you?” Draco asked with a smile.

“Just a few. And I have some light reading books that have this as their premise of the book as well,” I offer back. 

“Books! It always comes back to books!” Draco smiled. “Do you have a couple in mind?”

“Wait, you’re willing to try this for me?”

“I’m willing to consider it more. I would like to know which couple you are thinking of asking. As much as Potter and I get along these days, I have no interest in seeing him starkers. Or Weasel for that matter,” Draco shutters.

“Eww to both of them. They are like my brothers, and I have no desire to see either of them naked. But Theo’s fit,” I hint.

“Theo. You want to ask Theo and Daphne?”

“Why not. They’re our close friends and from what Daphne tells us when the girls go out for drinks, Theo’s up for almost anything. He just doesn’t want anything up his arse.”

“You ladies are something else. Have you talked with Daphne about this too?”

“Only in the context of the books we were reading. I may have said I would be interested in something like that and she agreed. But only with the right couple.”

“And you think we may be the right couple for her to consider?” Draco asks.

“I do because we have as much to lose as they do if people found out. You and Theo own a company together and all three of you are Purebloods. The wizarding world is so backward sometimes!”

“I agree. And who’s business is it who we sleep with besides us?”

“Exactly!”

“If you can find a way to ask them that won’t embarrass my mother, as she’s who’ll really care, I’m on board.”

I ran over to him and jumped into his arms, “Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I think I may, Granger. We promised we would work on our communication this year and I am happy you trusted me with this,” Draco said as he kissed me.

We finished getting ready to leave and checked in with the nanny elf before we left. After several discussions while I was pregnant, not only between Draco and myself but with a few house elves as well, I saw the benefit of having a nanny elf. Draco and I are still highly involved in our children’s lives and their upbringing, but the nanny elf allows me time to work uninterrupted at home and nights out like this. 

Taking my hand, Draco pulled me close to apparate to the bar we were meeting at. Walking inside, Draco gave his name and we were escorted to a private room. Daphne and Theo were waiting for us. After obligatory greetings and ordering, we all settled in to catch up on the latest news. Draco and Theo talked about work like they hadn’t seen each other not three hours ago while Daphne and I discussed books and the new shop in Diagon Alley. Which segmented well into what I wanted to ask her as it was a lingerie shop which had just opened.

“Daphne, do you recall the discussion we had a few weeks ago about partner swapping?”

“I brought it up to Theo that night and he laughed and said ‘Good luck finding another couple to do that.’ I mean really, people aren’t that prudish anymore,” she replied. 

“I was talking with Draco about it as well, and he really thought it was your parent’s generation that would take issue with swapping partners,” I add.

“Ug. He’s right. My mother hates that Theo and I haven’t had kids yet. But we just got married a year ago and want to spend time alone first. They have so many ideas they’re holding on to that make no sense today. Like starving yourself to ‘look your best for your husband.” No thank you. Give me your curves any day,” Daphne ranted.

“I hate my “curves.” Every time I’m around Narcissa I feel inferior.”

“Hermione, your curves are to die for! I overheard Theo talking about how he would love more to hold onto and not feel like he’s going to break a woman. And you’re healthy. I’ve watched what you eat and you exercise regularly. You are what I like to refer to as a ‘50s pinup model.”

“You’ve been using the internet again,” I accuse with a smile.

“Guilty. But Theo saw me looking at them and popped a boner. We had great sex that night. But back to the question you asked. What’s going on?” Daphne asked.

“Well... you see... I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And the more I thought about it, the more I got turned on. So I talked with Draco about it and he’s willing to try this for me.”

“Holy Shite, Hermione! You want to couple swap? Does Draco get to watch or are you banishing him?” 

“I thought he could watch. That’s what I pictured anyway.”

“Any couple in mind?” Daphne asked winking.

“Actually, yes. Um, I was wondering if you and Theo would be interested?”

“What would Daphne and I be interested in?” Theo asked.

“Um, well, you see…” I stutter.

“Hermione, love, are you okay?” Draco asked, looking concerned.

“What?” I asked, perplexed.

“You are a confident woman who regularly scolds the Wizengamot for being backward and not giving rights to sentient beings. And you were extremely confident when you brought this up to me. How is this any different?” Draco encouraged.

“I am now. Remember how I was when we first started dating?”

“I do, and I thought it was adorable. Do you want me to tell Theo what we’ve been talking about?” 

“No, I can do this. I was just asking Daphne when the two of you came over and it took me by surprise,” I state, pushing my shoulders back and sitting taller. “Theo, how would you and Daphne feel about spousal swapping with Draco and me? My only stipulation is that we’re all in the same room while this is happening and no private liaisons if we decide to continue past one night.”

“You want to have sex with me? While Draco and Daphne are next to us also having sex?” Theo questioned, not giving anything away.

“Yes. Although, I thought maybe they would watch, and then we’d watch them.”

“Daphne, what were you going to say before I interrupted?” Theo asked.

“That I would need to see what you thought. I wouldn’t make this decision without you,” Daphne scolded.

“You could have,” Theo states, but says no more.

“It was just an idea. This is something I want to explore and Daphne and I had discussed it briefly after a book we read a few months back. I thought since we would all be on the same page about keeping this quiet, and you are both quite attractive, you would be the perfect couple to approach,” I rush out.

“You think I’m pretty Hermione?” Theo teased.

“Not as good looking as Draco is, but you’re passable. It’s Daphne that really brings up the attractiveness of your relationship,” I joke and wink.

“If you throw in Daphne and you together, I’ll say yes in a heartbeat,” Theo countered.

“Don’t you think I should have a say in that?” Daphne interjected.

“Of course you should. It’s not something I’ve ever thought of before, but if that’s something the two of you would want to explore, I’ll consider it as well,” I offer.

“Wait, really?” Daphne asked, looking surprised. Theo and Draco looked amused.

“The two of you are considering this for me, it’s the least I can do us return the favor.”

Theo and Daphne looked at each other and then back at me. There was a hint of mischievous in their eyes. Without warning, Daphne came over, cupped my cheek, and kissed me soundly. It only took a moment before I was responding and kissing her back. I first noticed how much softer her lips seemed than Draco’s lips were. And it was different, but not terrible, to have a soft body pressed against me rather than a toned, hard body. 

The kiss broke all too soon.

“We’re in. When works best for the two of you?” Daphne asked casually.

“Really? That’s all you needed to decide to swap with us?” I questioned.

“Yes. And just from that kiss, at least Theo, and possibly I, will have some fun. Would it work best when the kids aren’t at your house?” Daphne replied.

“Actually, if the two of you are willing, how would tonight work in your schedule? I’m not sure if you have other plans after drinks but we don’t and the nanny elf is on duty all night,” Draco interjected.

“The only plans we had tonight included Daphne tied to our headboard. Let’s finish our drinks and head back to our house. That way we won’t be interrupted in case one of the twins wakes up,” Theo offered. 

“What? Tonight? Are you sure the two of you don’t want to talk about this first?” I panic.

“Hermione, of course, we want this. I went home that same day we talked and Theo and I both agreed that night you and Draco would be perfect but never thought you would come to us. We have been talking about approaching the two of you for some time now,” Daphne said in a soft voice.

This calmed my panic a bit and I looked at Draco. He nodded once and I knew he would follow whatever I decided. Taking a deep breath, I drank the rest of my wine and looked at Daphne.

“Let’s go.”

Daphne squealed, took my hand a lead me to the apparition point. Although I could apparate into their house, it was still a nice gesture that they were welcoming us into their home for this. 

When the spinning stopped, I noticed we were in a room I had never seen before. A giant bed took up most of the room, although there were a couch and an odd-looking table with arms. Daphne let me look for just a moment before she spun me back to face her as she started to kiss me again. There was a slight crack somewhere in the distance a low chuckle could be heard from somewhere, but all I cared about was the soft lips on mine, and the confident hand that was caressing my back. 

It could have been seconds or hours before I felt another set of hands approach from behind. 

A quiet voice whispered in my ear, “Hermione, can I remove your dress?”

Theo. My mind clicked enough to know I was sandwiched between the Notts. I nodded the best I could without breaking the kiss. It was a bit of a struggle to keep Daphne’s hands still for my zipper to come down, but slowly my back was exposed to the room and Theo’s body heat. I felt his hands come up to my straps and guide them down my arms. The tugging of my dress to have it come off while stuck between Daphne and I broke our kiss. Her eyes roamed down my front.

“Hmm, this is going to be so much fun. I’ll be back but I’m leaving you in Theo’s capable hands. Have fun!” Daphne smirked and went to sit by Draco, who was trying hard to hide the bulge in his pants. 

Theo took this opportunity to finish lowering my dress, which he then picked up off the floor and tossed over the table contraption. I felt naked standing there in my bra and knickers. At least I had the sense to wear a matching set and not my normal whatever cotton knickers and bland bra. 

Feeling like I was on display, I looked around for where Theo had gone. His shirt was already removed and was working his pants off as I watched. A faint trail of brown hair leads down into his tight pants which hid nothing. Slowly he walked over to me.

“Last chance to call this all off,” Theo offered.

Shaking my head, I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, letting it fall. Although I came across as confident, I hated how my boobs sagged. The bra at least gave the illusion I had perky breasts. 

“Hmmm. Look at you. Draco is one lucky man to get to enjoy you all the time,” Theo said as his eyes got darker. 

This time it was Theo who I found myself kissing and noticed the difference immediately. Theo had just a hint of stubble scratched my face and was more demanding with his kiss than Daphne had been. His arms went around my hips and lifted me slightly to lay me out on the bed. His tongue swept along my lower lip and I let him in with a small gasp. 

Theo didn’t linger at my mouth long before he moved to my neck. It was at this point I was able to turn my head and see Draco. He was watching us intently while lightly stroking himself over his pants. Daphne had taken her dress off as well and sat there slowly caressing her breasts. It was a hot sight to see. 

I was brought back to what was happening to me when I felt a small bit of pain on my nipple. I snapped my head down to see Theo moving to my other boob and take a nip out of that nipple as well. Watching it happen sent a jolt of energy straight to my core. 

“You have the most beautiful breasts, Hermione. They are the perfect handful and fit your body so perfectly. And you are so responsive while I’m playing with them,” Theo stated as he continued to play.

He went back to my boobs and started switching between sucking and nipping while his hand-rolled the other nipple not in his mouth. I continued to feel it between my legs as well and started to wiggle a bit to get a bit more friction there. I was so close and couldn’t remember the last time I was this ready to come so quickly. 

Theo let go of my nipple with a loud smack and continued to move down my body. His hands went to my knickers to pull them down as he kissed down my stomach. He continued down until he got between my legs. I was happy I had also thought to use the hair removal spell tonight leaving me with a thin strip of hair. With a confident sweep of his tongue along my seam, I came. I heard a soft chuckle before his tongue continued to feast on me. 

“Theo... fuck… right there.”

He continued his attack on my pussy until I came again; which didn’t take long at all.

“You are delicious. I could stay there all night. But my balls are killing me and I need to be in you. Are you on the potion?” Theo asked as he moved up my body.

“I am. We’re not ready for more kids just yet,” I answer, noticing how breathless I sound.

This seemed to be good enough for Theo as he kissed up the rest of my body before capturing my lips again. In one swift movement, he entered me. As if he sensed I needed to look, he released my lips and turned his head toward Draco and Daphne. I followed and was excited by what I saw. Daphne had her bra off and was sucking Draco off. While I was concerned I would be jealous of seeing Draco with another woman, I found it erotic and wished they were closer. Draco’s eyes met mine and he smiled at me. Nodding at him, I turned back to Theo who had stopped moving.

“Theo, I need you to move.”

“Was this too much? I’ll get out of you.”

“No, I need you to move. I need more. Fuck me, Theo.”

That was all he needed to hear before he started moving again. I couldn’t help but compare Draco and Theo. Draco felt like he had more girth than Theo, but Theo was just a bit longer. And hitting all the right spots. 

“Hermione, I… Can you turn over?” Theo panted out.

He stopped long enough for me to get on my hands and knees before he entered me again and took me hard. We had turned enough so we were facing Draco and Daphne, who were both naked at this point and Daphne was riding Draco on the couch. It was more than I could imagine and I loved it. 

“You have a perfect arse and hips. I don’t feel like I’m going to break you pounding into you,” Theo states. 

I moan and look up making eye contact with Daphne. I know exactly what she’s feeling knowing what Draco likes to do. She smiles at me and blows a kiss. I mouth one back as I know I can’t support myself on one arm.

It feels all too soon when I feel Theo start to lose his pace and get a bit erratic. Moments later I feel Theo come just before I’m triggered once more. This must-have set Daphne off as she screams just before Draco grunts. The room feels damp and smells of sex. It’s intoxicating. Theo rolls off my back and I collapse on the bed. The only sounds in the room are all of us breathing hard. 

Daphne is the first to break the silence, “Seeing the two of you together was hotter than I expected. I couldn’t wait. Sorry.”

I chuckle, “If it was as hot as the two of you looked together, I don’t blame you for finding relief.”

This made everyone laugh a bit. Draco was the first to move from his spot and came to lay by me on the bed. Theo must have had the same idea as he moved to the couch to cuddle with Daphne. 

“Was this everything you hoped it would be?” Draco whispered in my ear.

Smiling at him, I nod. While I love Draco, a treat like this every now and then is exactly what I could see us doing in the future. 

“Hermione, I’m not sure about you, but I’m exhausted. We should get together soon and we can explore a bit while these two watches,” Daphne states with a wink.

“I’m game for exploring.”

“And maybe if you let me enjoy you again, we can try out the spanking bench. Your arse was made to be spanked,” Theo adds.

So that’s what the funny table thing was.

“I’ll pass on that. Tried that once with my first partner and I didn’t care for being spanked,” I answered honestly.

“Well, you couldn’t be perfect. That wouldn’t be fair to the rest of us,” Theo retorts.

“I think she’s pretty perfect the way she is,” Draco says kissing my forehead.

After a while of resting, Draco and I fully dress while Theo and Daphne partially dress. Hugs, kisses, and handshakes are exchanged before Draco and I flooed home. We peek in on the kids before going to our bedroom.

“I love you. Thank you for trying this with me. I know it was an odd request but this was everything I thought it would be,” I say removing my dress once again.

“I love you, too. I have to say, I liked it more than I expected. I would be open to more nights with them if you want. As long as I get to go home with you at the end of the night, and don’t have to shag Theo, I’ll be a happy man,” Draco says as he takes me in his arms. 

I knew then, everything would be alright between us. And I had something to look forward to in the future. 


End file.
